


Prowl x reader

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Prowl/Reader, Prowl/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You were on your way to the police station to start work but had to walk because you did not have a police cruiser. When you get there and get into uniform the chief calls you in and tells you they have a new police cruiser for you it's a prototype car ( like kitt but cybertronian) when you get outside you see it and it's beautiful it's a brand new police cruiser when you get into it, it has a whole bunch of buttons and has a speaker for talking outside the car from the inside. You then get a call from the police radio thing ( I don't know what they call it) and there is a robber at Wallmart stealing a big screen tv you then get into the car, put the key in the ignition and start it when you put it in drive the car makes a weird noise and talks " I prowl how may I serve you " if you thought so your self you would think the voice was annoyed while saying that you jump in the seat and ask who said that the car then says " I did I prowl the police car how may I serve you " you then tell it to take you to Wallmart to go stop a guy from stealing a tv the car then starts driving itself and you arrive at Wallmart in about 2 minutes. When you get there you see two more police cars and a guy with a shopping cart and tv and a gun when you get out of the car you hear a noise and turn around only to see a robot standing there. You then figure out the car must be one of those robots that transform into cars and robots when you tell them to. You then tell the robot to pick up the human and take the tv. The robot then goes up to the man grabs him and the shopping cart and puts the cart down in front of the store and transforms with the man inside the back seat. You then run over and get In, once in you buckle up and take the guy to the police station. The chief then calls you to the office and tells you that you can take the car home with you

When you get home with the car you park it in the garage and then the car speaks up to you and you freak out because it is only supposed to do what you tell it to it then tells you that it is an alien cybertronian called prowl who is here to work with human police officers and now he is your guardian. You then head to bed and dream about what will happen in the morning


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up you went straight to the garage And checked if prowl was still there or if you were dreaming. He was still there must still be asleep because you could hear snoring. You then went upstairs to the kitchen and made pancakes. After you were done you heard noises behind you and thought that it was just your cat thumper, but when you turned around you saw a random man in your house and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a banana. You then watched the man walk closer and he then said "( y/n) put the banana down I will not hurt you". You then realized it was prowl they must have human projections. He then said " I only came up here to get some food if you are willing to give me some " you then gladly had breakfast with him when he tried a pancake he moaned he most of never tried pancakes before and he started to eat most of them after breakfast you got ready for work and went back to the garage to find prowl leaning against his car waiting for you to get in after you got in he got in and started driving to the police station


End file.
